


Justin's Dirty Orgy

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Dirty Cupid [14]
Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: ABDL, Anal, Begging, Bestiality, Binky - Freeform, Bottom Justin, Crib, Cupid - Freeform, Cupid Makes Them Do It, Diaper, Dog shit, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Father/Son Incest, Gangbang, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Obedience, Oral, Orgy, Original Character - Freeform, Pacifier - Freeform, Piss Bath, Scat, Self Slavery, Sexuality Bending, Shit Eating, Sort-of-slave, Spanking, Submissive, Watersports, bareback, butt plug, dirty diaper, enema, human/dog, straight to gay, stuffed toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Dirty Cupid Series but can be read on its own. Justin lives his new life as a slut to his father's cock. He also has an orgy in which he is the star planned for the afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justin's Dirty Orgy

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, Ez is a cupid introduced in Axl's Cupid. Unlike other Cupid's who spread love and hate, Ez spreads kinks. He gets off on turning men's life upside down, by using his arrows which allows him to rewrite reality and his victims sexualities. He is also invisible to the human eye, but that doesn't mean he's not there watching the downfall of his male victims. Any other questions feel free to ask.
> 
> Also these stories need not be read in any particular order.

A moan escaped from Justin's parted lips as his father's cock pounded even deeper within him. Bent over the over-sized changing table to the nursery he shared with his baby brother Tristan (Tristan's regular crib was up against the right wall while Justin's over-sized crib was against the other wall), Justin knew he was right where he belonged. He pushed the soiled disposable diaper which Tristan had been wearing not long ago back up to his lips, and licked up another nice sized dollop of his brother's gooey, brown shit, savoring a taste that his old self would have been beyond disgusted with tasting.

More hard thrusts came from the large, fat cock belonging to his father, the same cock which had been used to give him life. It was hitting that sweet, magical spot deep inside Justin's hole which made stars flash before his eyes, while his cock ached for release. He wanted to reach down and stroke himself in synchronization with his father's deep thrusts, but touching himself was against his father's rules, and breaking the rules always resulted in pain, which wasn't really a punishment per-say since his body had developed a liking for pain, especially in the groin region. Though most of the time the punishment was usually a whip to his bare ass, or even being spread over his father's knees and being spanked until his ass cheeks were redder than a rose. He misbehaved some times to simply to get punished.

With a final lick, the diaper was as clean of shit as it was ever going to get, yet Justin couldn't help but feel disappointed. Yes, it was his job to orally clean every dirty diaper before it was disposed of, so it obviously felt good to accomplish that task, but his stomach was still hungry. If he was lucky, maybe his dad might have a full load of shit in his ass that Justin could eat after this. He would probably have to get on his knees and beg, but he had become an expert when it came to begging his father for such filthy, humiliating things. Besides it wasn't like he could go down to the fridge and get a snack, over the past six months he had somehow grown an allergy for all solid foods except for shit (which yes isn't on the food pyramid but tell his body that). The only way he could keep down traditional food anymore was if his dad mixed shit into it, but that only occurred as a treat for good behavior, like the other night when he had spaghetti with shit balls in a shit sauce.

"That's it son, take it like the baby bitch you know you are" he heard his dad speak. Two more thrust's and his dad's cock was spitting it's warm seed into Justin's ass for the third time this day. Justin's own cock was so close to release it hurt, just one more hit of his over enlarged prostate gland would have done the trick and sent his cock into orgasm hands free, not that his dad cared if Justin got off or not, Justin was here to give him pleasure, not the other way around.

His father remained snug inside Justin for at least a minute afterwards before removing his cock and leaving Justin's wet, used rear passage empty and begging to be intruded again by anything. His hole was always hungry to be speared.

"Good fuck, Son" his dad told him patting him on the shoulder. Justin turned around to meet his father in the eyes, and then dropped to his knees.

"Please, father, pretty, pretty, please allow me to taste and savor your holy, glorious shit. Allow me to be your toilet" Justin may have found begging to be hard and beneath him before his father, grandfather, Saxon and Tristan had moved in here and his life had done a 360, but now Justin knew nothing was truly beneath him, and when you know that you are the lowest of all filth begging isn't that overly hard.

"Sorry kiddo, but the tanks empty. Don't even have any piss for you right now, but I'm sure Rex, Spike and Bone's left you some nice piles out in the back yard. Go fill your tummy and then take a shower. Make sure to give yourself an enema too, we wan't your squeaky clean for when all your guests show up this afternoon"

"Yes dad" Justin said. He got back on his feet and headed down the hall. He definitely wasn't too happy to be heading down to the backyard. He'd much rather be filling his stomach with his father's delicious shit, Saxon's shit, or even his grandfather's shit; but his granddaddy was out with some fishing buddies and Saxon was at school, so that left the only shit around being that of his dad's three rottweiler dogs. There was just something about dog shit that didn't set as well in his stomach as good old, glorious human shit did.

He couldn't help but wonder to himself how his life had ended up this way. Just seven months ago his life had been much different, and then for some reason he had put his career on hold, invited his father, younger brothers and his grandfather (who he then had hated) to live with him, and given all his possessions, money, house, even his freedom to his father to become what he was now. Those were of course some the greatest decisions he had ever made so far in his short life span, but even he knew that there was something peculiar about how drastically he had changed over night. Over all though he didn't miss that life he had lived before, sometimes yeah he missed having actual freedom, but his previous life was proof that he didn't deserve freedom, besides it was much better to serve, how could he not have seen before that his true purpose was to be fucked like a bitch, not actually fuck bitches. He was so lucky he had a father that had taken ownership of him and put him back on the right path.

Out in the back yard, it took just a glance for him to spot a large pile of doggy poo in the grass just a few feet out. He got down onto his bare hands and knees and proceeded forwards to the pile of smooshy dog shit, the scent entering his nose and making his stomach grumble, and his saliva glans involuntarily react. He reached the pile, opened his mouth and went down head first taking a huge bite, causing some of the shit to cake itself around his lips, adding a fresh layer to the layer of baby shit he already had caked there. It would be much easier to eat it with a spoon or even with his hands, but his father's rules were that when he was in the back yard he was to remain on all fours like a dog, and eat like a dog too. Basically when he was in the back yard he was to be a dog.

He took a second bite when he felt a cold, wet nose press itself between his ass cheeks. The nose of one of the three rottweilers was gone in a few seconds and then the dog was on Justin's back ready to mount him like he was a bitch in heat (which truthfully Justin was like one quite often). Justin was use to it, his father's dogs loved to fuck him, so did other dogs too, if he went out with his father and there was a male dog around they would instantly jump him and try to bred him, it was like he gave off a scent to all canines that he didn't know about, a scent that proclaimed 'free fuck hole, come and get it'.

The dog wasted no time plunging it's pink doggy dick into Justin's hole, it slid in with ease, the hole already stretched out from his father's cock and lubed up from his father's orgasm.

Justin closed his eyes and accepted every hard thrust that his father's dog bestowed upon him, enjoyed it like he always enjoyed sex. He enjoyed being put in his place, being degraded, and how much more degraded can you get than being fucked up the ass by an actual dog. Really he would be happy to let any animal with a cock fuck him, but he really wanted to bottom for a horse, how could he not with the size their dicks were. Maybe if he was lucky one day his father would take him to a farm and he could live out his fantasy.

It wasn't long before Justin felt the dog's knot try to push in, and in it went, stretching Justin open so much that it became some what painful. Next came the best part as his insides were flooded with the dog's sticky cum. He would have to stay here for at least five minutes now, if not longer and wait for the knot to deflate before he could go clean up for the party this afternoon.

\------------

Smugness was a trait Ez both loved and loathed, and the Justin Bieber of before was definitely smug, and just an all around brat. Ez was happy when the young man's name appeared on his list of men to victimize. Justin had the rare privilege of being one of the few people Ez had come across that Ez didn't like completely. Well, not totally completely, some of his music was good. The guy had it going for him in the looks department for sure. Ez couldn't deny he liked the new Justin he had crafted much better though.

\-------------------------------------

Justin was stuffed, his ass at the moment was basically a reverse double-stuffed Oreo, with a double helping of large, black cocks inside it. And then there was his mouth which was filled with another huge black cock. To top it off his skin and hair was soaked in the urine of Will Smith's son. Needless to say Justin was in seventh heaven.

Lil Twist (whose cock was one of the two currently taking residence up Justin's ass) bit down on Justin's left shoulder. Justin winced for barely a moment, he was rather use to the biting from Lil Twist by now, it just seemed to be a kink that his friend had, and who was Justin to say anything or get in the way of another dude's kink.

The current rhythm of the thrusts to Justin's ass was slow and steady, which was a relief for Justin in many different ways. His ass was stretched open farther than when one of his dogs would knot him, and the two cocks within him were each around the width of a fist (well maybe that was exaggerating a little bit, but it sure seemed like it). The two dicks were packed within him like sardines in a can.

There was no need for him to peer around the cleared-out room to know that most of his guests, if not all of them were standing around watching as he got plowed, probably with a drink in their hands. He personally knew everyone here at this get together, known pretty much everyone of them before he had found his right place in life, they had been friends even. It confounded him too, for he knew every guy here was straight as an arrow, Will Smith, Jaden, Lil Wayne, Sean Kingston, Jordan Francis, just to name a few, and yet every week they came to fuck Justin as if it was the most normal thing in the world, as if there wasn't a single thing gay about it. Who knew, maybe in their minds there wasnt anything gay about this, he was the one on the bottom, he was pretty much nothing more than an eager bitch right.

To the right, beyond Jordan, Justin could see his family in the corner watching him, the main attraction. There was a sinister smile plastered across his fathers face, seeing Justin like this always seemed to make his dad beyond happy. Beside his father was Saxon, who watched Justin intently with such seriousness in his eyes. Justin knew his little brother wanted to desperately be out here and joining in on the adult fun, but he was still too young to actually participate, their father had promised though that once Saxon hit puberty that he could join in on the weekly orgies to his hearts delight. Justin couldn't wait for that day either, the day when he could have both his father and brother use him like the toy he was, that would be fantastic. Until then he would just have to settle for being fisted by Saxon on the special occasions their father allowed it.

Justin felt Lil Twist's manhood go still within him and suddenly the dude was shooting his seed into Justin's ass, mixing with the sexual juices already in there. This seemed to create a chain reaction as Sean was suddenly pumping his spunk into Justin's rear, and then Major shot his spunk down Justin's throat.

Justin's body was only void of cock for a few seconds as a shift change occurred and suddenly a new cock was in his mouth and two more up his ass. Jaden thrust himself into Justin's pie hole with ease while his dad Will pushed himself in Justin's gaping rear exit, the cum of the men who had already used him tonight acting as lube. The fucking of Justin recommenced, and Justin just eased right back into it. What better way to spend a day than to service the cocks of friends.

\--------------------------------------------

Ez enjoyed himself as he watched the so-called friends of his victim fuck the young man. It always amazed how easy it was to spin a web in reality and convince straight men that fucking gays wasn't gay at all. Seeing that snotty brat put in his rightful place though made Ez feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

\--------------------------------------------

Justin laid down on the over-sized changing table in the room he shared with his baby brother. He was naked, well unless you count the spade-shaped butt plug in his ass, which was shoved up there after the party to make sure none of the sexual juices he had received from his friend's cocks escaped his hole. 

"You were a very good boy today, Justin" his father told him as he reached into the changing table and pulled out the disposable diapers that were special ordered to fit Justin. They were the kind of diapers with pictures of cute stuff on them, and Justin's had baby cartoon bunnies hopping around on them. 

A feeling of warmth came over the former Pop Star from hearing his father's praise of him. He really was a good boy wasn't he.

Justin lifted his legs into the air so that his father could do his work and slide the diaper under him. His father removed the plug within him, creating a wet, plop sound and quickly fastened the super-padded diaper around his son. The overly generous amount of cum within Justin's ass slowly began to flow out and wet the back of Justin's diaper which just made Justin that much more happy.

Freshly diapered just like his baby brother, Justin jumped off the changing table and headed to his side of the room. He climbed into his bed which was really just an crib enlarged for a grown man. He snuggled up under his blankets, and hugged his favorite stuff toy tight (it was a teddy bear with a dildo sticking out of its groin area).

Justin's father grabbed Justin's favorite pacifier (the one with a cock-head to suck on) and placed it in Justin's mouth before kissing his son good-night. Justin began sucking on it earnestly, and fell fast asleep dreaming sweet dreams of having hundreds of men piss in and on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Justin Bieber doesn't actually have a baby brother named Tristan, I made him up to fit the story I was crafting here better.


End file.
